herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chase the Shepherd Dog
Chase is a German Shepherd pup from the Nick, Jr. show PAW Patrol. His occupation for the patrol is being second-in-command, a police and super-spy pup, and he has a megaphone for whenever he needs to use it. In Season 1 of the North American version, Chase is voiced by Selena Samuel, and Sadie Calinescu took the role for Season 2 and onward. At the beginning of Season 5, Calinescu was replaced by Sunny Kelly. In the British version, he is voiced by Hayden Hunter throughout all seasons. Appearance Chase is a German Shepherd puppy with brown fur, lighter brown fur on his face and paws, and brown eyes. His tail is long and resembles that of a beaver. He wears a dark blue police vest, which three yellow chevrons on either side, and a dark blue police hat with yellow trim, a black bill, and a silver PAW Patrol logo on the front. His Super-Spy attire consists of a blue helmet (which also has a retractable visor), vest, and shoes, which all have lime green trimming. His Pup Tag is blue and has a yellow star badge on it. Personality As a police pup, Chase is probably the most mature member of the PAW Patrol and always tries his best to stay serious when on a mission, but sometimes lets his emotions slip through. When off-duty, he also has a playful side. He and Marshall are best friends and often playfully compete with each other. Equipment and abilities Like all PAW Patrol members, Chase has a Pup Tag that he can use to make calls to Ryder, The Lookout, and his fellow members, as well as make video calls to said members. The Mission PAW version of his Pup Tag has a GPS that can be used to track his location and a video camera. Chase's normal vehicle is a police car that contains traffic cones and a winch. Its number is 02. In season 2, Chase received a Super Spy vehicle along with his Super Spy gear. This vehicle has an ejector seat, a spy drone, a winch, and off-road wheels. It also has a computer and satellite dish that are used to control the spy drone. His Mission PAW vehicle is a three-wheeled motorcycle that comes equipped with a landing pad. His Sea Patrol vehicle is a patrol boat equipped with a megaphone and winch. It also has a land mode. Chase's normal pup pack contains a spotlight, megaphone, tennis ball cannon, and net. His Super Spy pup pack contains a net, zipline and flashlight, while his Sea Patrol pup pack contains a rescue buoy and megaphone, with his scuba gear also having a flashlight. In the episode "Air Pups", he was given a glider for air-based rescues. Chase has an extremely acute sense of smell which he can use to track down anything, but his allergies to cats and feathers sometimes cause his trouble. He has been shown to be able to speak with beavers and owls. In the movie "Mighty Pups", all the PAW Patrol pups get superpowers from meteor radiation, with Chase's power being to run at a superhuman speed. However, he and the other pups lose these powers at the end. In the movie, he and the other pups are also shown to somehow be able to breathe in space. Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Officials Category:Rescuers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Neutral Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Egalitarian Category:Mutated Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Master Orator Category:Genius Category:Lawful Good Category:Secret Agents Category:Special Agents